Merchandise
This is a list of Tenacious D merchandise. Originally, merchandise was made and supplied through the Actor's Gang Theater Company through mail order until 2001. After this, Tenacious D signed to Tannis Root, Inc. in North America, and their merchandise is available through Kung Fu Nation. In Europe, Tenacious D signed with Firebrand, Inc. from 2006 to 2013. In 2013, they moved to Bingo Merchandising with merchandise available through Frocksteady. Frocksteady has since become Bingo Merch. Some products have appendix numbers listed next to them; see the legend at the bottom for more information. None of these products are for sale. These are all official pieces of merchandise. If you ever have doubt about merch you see on eBay or Amazon, if it's not on here, it's either fake, or extremely rare. T-Shirts: darkgreen.jpg|1997 - Tarot (Dark Green) 1998shirt.jpg|1998 - Black Tarot 1999whiteshirt.jpg|1999 - Heaven & Hell (White) 10Drocks.gif|2000 - Rocks 4608858995 (1).jpg|2001 - Heaven & Hell (Black) Sasquatchorg.jpg|2001 - Sasquatch Behold.png|2001 - Equation Dickso.jpg|2001 - Dickso 4605518612.jpg|2001 - Girl's Sleeveless 'KG/JB Metal.jpg|2001 - Metal (Baseball Jersey) Steamerls.jpg|2001 - Red Cleveland Steamers (Long Sleeve) Gjersey.jpg|2001 - Cleveland Steamers Jersey Obey2.jpg|2001 - White Obey Meatsauce.jpg|2001 - Meatsauce 4610848223.png|2001 - Red Tarot 10D67.jpg|2001 - Equation II 4605555637.jpg|2001 - Long Sleeve Jersey 2001promo.jpg|2001 - Promotional Shirt Promo Hifive2.jpg|2002 - Teamwork! 10D56.jpg|2002 - Devil Puppets Newobey.jpg|2002 - New Obey 4608495548.gif|2002 - Queen 4605985246.jpg|2002 - Heaven & Hell (Blue) TENACIOUS D - Wanted Shirt.JPG|2002 - Wanted TENACIOUS D - Steamers Shirt.JPG|2002 - Cleveland Steamers 4608027721.png|2002 - Black Los D Tenaces 124091.gif|2002 - Yellow Los D Tenaces Download (1).jpg|2002 - Fuelled by Satan Letour.png|2002 - Le Tour! Download.jpg|2002 - Metamucil 124069.jpg|2002 - Explosivo Tenacious-d-skull-bat.jpg|2002 - Skull Bat Tenacious-d-international.jpg|2002 - International Tenaciouslee.jpg|2003 - Black Lee 10Dlee.jpg|2003 - Blue Lee 10Dpirates.jpg|2003 - Pirates 10Drimjob.gif|2003 - Rimjob 4605557509.gif|2003 - Jack Charity Design 4605557510.gif|2003 - Kyle Charity Design tenaciousd2003.png|2004 - Big D (Red) Auto-generated 4609839497.png|2003 - Price Charles Cinema Master Works Screening 4610840400.png|2004 - Big D 4607660220.jpg|2005 - Tsunami Relief Benefit 10D65.jpg|2005 - Behold 4608515538.png|2006 - Back to Back (with Logo) Promo 4607730714.png|2006 - Gray Pick Promo 4607660008.png|2006 - Yellow Silhouette Promo 4607730719.png|2006 - Red Devil Promo 4608870067.png|2006 - Devil Band Promo Twoguitars.png|2006 - Two Guitars Promo 4608495569.jpg|2006 - Metal 1 4608495570.jpg|2006 - Power Couch 1 4607659927.jpg|2006 - Wake & Bake Pizzeria 895c9afb30083e1e763877f66cf42713--rapper-tee.jpg|2006 - On Stage Poddistressedcrest.jpg|2006 - Crest 4607660046.jpg|2006 - Pick of Destiny Artwork Backtoback.jpg|2006 - Back to Back 4607730716.png|2006 - Powerslide 4607730718.png|2006 - Holy Shitballs 4607659982.jpg|2006 - He is Real 2 5052905250054-1-zoom.jpg|2006 - He is Real (Light Green) 10D64.jpg|2006 - Vintage Guitars Blackwall.jpg|2006 - Black Wall Graywall.jpg|2006 - Gray Wall Greyshirt.jpg|2006 - Gray Image 10Dballs.jpg|2006 - Balls 10Ddarkduckfront.jpg|2006 - Duck 4607969897.jpg|2006 - Unicorn 10D104.jpg|2006 - Tarot (Long Sleeve) 10D103-G.jpg|2006 - Girls Tarot Thermal 2007black.png|2007 - San Diego Benefit 4610191399.png|2008 - Japanese Poster Promo 0819f.jpg|2008 - Japanese Airbrushed Satan Japan.png|2008 - Sold with Japanese Deluxe DVD Tenaciousdhealider.png|2009 - Outside Lands Festival 2248-max 2.jpg|2010 - Sharksquatch Havingaball.jpg|2010 - Have a Ball Blizzcon King T-shirt.jpg|2010 - Blizzcon King Blizzcon Logo T-shirt.jpg|2010 - Blizzcon Logo TENACIOUS-D - ROTF shirt.JPG|2012 - Rize of the Fenix 3 TENACIOUS D - Truck Shirt.JPG|2012 - Truck TENACIOUS-D - Dawn of D shirt.JPG|2012 - Dawn of The D 4 TD05 m s green 1.jpg|2012 - Low Hangin' Fruit TD01 m s black 1.jpg|2012 - Firebird TD03 m s white 1.jpg|2012 - Krewson KREWSON.jpg|2012 - Krewson Long Sleeve Tenaciousdsurf.jpg|2012 - Surf Explosivoii.jpg|2012 - Explosivo II Unicornii.jpg|2012 - Unicorn II 2012jazz.jpg|2012 - Jazz sasquatch.jpg|2013 - Sasquatch II oldschool.jpg|2013 - Old School 5 2013fhg.jpg|2013 - Gently TENACIOUS D - Wizards shirt.JPG|2013 - Wizards Tenacious D - Santa.jpg|2013 - Satan Magseven.png|2014 - Magnificent Seven Asian Tour auto-generated Magsblack.jpg|2014 - Magnificent Seven Asian Tour (Black) auto-generated 2014redtarot.png.jpg|2014 - Asian Red Tarot 10d158_a.jpg|2014 - Skiing Sasquatch 6 10d159_a.jpg|2014 - Skiing Sasquatch (Long Sleeve Aspen) 2015blackout.jpg|2015 - Blackout 10d161.jpg|2016 - Pick of Destiny 23227028 1448544611926133 1365789111 n (1).jpg|2017 - Stubbs BBQ Alienlongsleeve.png|2018 - Alien (Long Sleeve) Asteroid.png|2018 - Asteroid Pocket.png|2018 - Pocket robotshirt.png|2018 - Robot womantime.png|2018 - Woman Time 2018.png|2018 - Post-Apocalypto Tour TDPA.png|2018 - Post-Apocalypto Tour allover.png|2018 - All Over redtenaciosudfont.png|2018 - Red Font redsgsd.png|2018 - Gently II eaglejersey.png|2018 - Eagle Jersey supermanshirt.jpg|2018 - Superman mastersofcinema.jpg|2018 - Masters of Cinema behold2.png|2018 - Behold II TDraglan.png|2018 - Behold II (variant) navytenaciousd.png|2018 - Queen (Navy variant) Screenshot 2019-07-06 at 23.36.56.png|2019 - Wembley Arena Exclusive 7 2018alternative.png|2019 - Post-Apocalypto Tour 8 shirt.png|2019 - News of the World Sweatshirts: Merch - Red Hoodie.jpg|2001 - Red Cleveland Steamers Hoodie Images.jpg|2001 - Tarot Hoodie Tenacious d hoodie rocks 6691.gif|2002 - Rocks Hoodie Merch - Steamers Hoodie.png|2002 - Blue Cleveland Steamers Hoodie Merch - Steamers Hoodie Brown.png|2006 - Brown Cleveland Steamers Hoodie WBM331-AFTH.jpg|2006 - Power Couch Hoodie 1 Hoodie-tenacious-d-metal.jpg|2006 - Metal Hoodie 1 TD06h m s black 2.jpg|2012 - Watching You Zipped Hoodie Td-hoodie.jpg|2013 - Watching You Hoodie TD16h m s navy.jpg|2015 - Skiing Sasquatch Hoodie pinkhoodie.png|2018 - 'Butterfly' Hoodie robot hoodie.png|2018 - Robot Hoodie robotv2.png|2018 - Robot II Hoodie hoodiepuppets.png|2019 - Puppets Hoodie Hats / Caps / Beanies: 2001 Tarot Cap.gif|2001 - Tarot Cap 2001 - Dickso Cap.png|2001 - Dickso Cap JB Beanie.png|2001 - KG/JB Beanie 2006 Pick of Destiny Beanie.jpg|2006 - Pick of Destiny Beanie Holyshitballshat.png|2006 - Holy Shitballs Cap 2006 Satan Knit Hat.png|2006 - Satan Knit Hat Sas - Knit Hat.jpg|2006 - Sasquatch Knit Hat 2006 - Pick of Destiny Cap.jpg|2008 - Japan Pick of Destiny Cap 2013 - Krewson Cap.png|2013 - Krewson Cap 2013 - Revised Satan Hat.jpg|2013 - Satan Knit Hat (Revised) 2016 POD Cap.jpg|2016 - Pick of Destiny Anniversary Cap 39542.png|2018 - Embroidered Dad Hat redhat.png|2018 - Red Font Stickers / Buttons / Pins: Buttstickdtl.jpg|2001 - Button & Sticker Pack Acdcstick.jpg|2002 - JB/KG Sticker NewDsticker.jpg|2003 - Gremlin' Sticker Hbostickers.jpg|2005 - Full Colour Sticker Set 2735-product list.jpg|2005 - KG/JB Sticker 10D73.jpg|2006 - Tarot Button 10D74 (1).jpg|2006 - Vintage Guitars Button 1513.jpg|2006 - Dickso Sticker 4606120558 (1).gif|2006 - Back to Back Button 4606120559.gif|2006 - POD Button 4606120560.gif|2006 - Satan Button 4606120562.gif|2006 - Two Kings Button 4606120575.gif|2006 - Unknown 4606120576.gif|2006 - Unknown 4606120579.gif|2006 - Pick of Destiny Pin 4606120578.gif|2006 - Satan Pin 10D101.jpg|2006 - Sasquatch Button & Sticker Pack 10D115 (1).jpg|2006 - New Sticker Pack 2006new.jpg|2006 - New Sticker 5454-product list.jpg|2006 - Pick of Destiny Button Satanpod.gif|2006 - Pick of Destiny Unknown Download (2).jpg|2009 - Obey Stickers 2012.jpg|2012 - Tarot Sticker Sticker - merch - ROTF.jpg|2012 - Rize of the Fenix Sticker 6600-max.jpg|2012 - Jazz Button TD08 badge-pack.jpg|2013 - Old School Acoustic Style tdstickers_1080x.jpg|2019 - PA Sticker Set (Europe Exclusive) Keychains: Tarotkeychain.png|2002 - Tarot Dicksokeychain.png|2006 - Dickso Obeykeychain.png|2006 - Obey Satankeychain.gif|2006 - Satan Exploderkeychain.gif|2006 - Exploder robotopener.png|2018 - Robot Clayton Guitar Picks: Tenacious D - Merch - Funct. Necklace|2006 - Functional Necklace Tenacious D - Merch - LED.jpg|2006 - Replica Necklace Tenacious D - Merch - Replica Pick.jpg|2006 - Replica Clayton - Pick Light.png|2006 Functional Pick Pack - Light Gauge Clayton Pick - Medium.png|2006 Functional Pick Pack - Medium Gauge Clayton - POD Heavy.png|2006 Functional Pick Pack - Heavy Gauge Books: HL02500799.jpeg|2005 - Tenacious D Tab Book Pickofdestiny paperbook.jpg|2006 - Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny Paperback 51EQfB+V0YL. SY300 .jpg|2006 - Pick of Destiny Tab Book 2007uscalendar.jpg| 2006 - Pick of Destiny 2007 Calendar (US) Calander.png|2006 - Pick of Destiny 2007 Calendar (UK) Miscellaneous: 4610159051.png|2001 - Zippo Lighter 4610159050.png|2001 - Tarot Socks 4610159237.png|2001 - Bottle Opener Beltbuckle 2.png|2001 - KG/JB Belt Buckle Beltbuckle1.jpg|2001 - Dickso Belt Buckle 4605518613.jpg|2002 - Backstage Betty Ladies Nightware 10D33-2T.jpg|2002 - Obey Baby Shirt 1211-product list.jpg|2002 - Obey Baby Romper Tenacious D - Merch - Cumrag.jpg|2002 - Cumrag Friendshipmedal.png|2002 - Friendship Medallion 10D52.jpg|2003 - Rocks Mug S-l1600.jpg|2003 - Tarot Mug 10Dbeerhuggy.gif|2003 - Tarot Beer Huggy 10D50.jpg|2003 - Tarot Tote Bag Tenaciousdskatebaord.png|2005 - Los Tenaces Skateboard 4610173896.png|2005 - Behold Magnet Patch.png|2006 - POD Patch 1513.jpg|2006 - Dickso Patch 4610173893.png|2006 - Behold Patch condom.jpg|2006 - WRRAP Benefit Show - Cream Dream Catcher Condom Tenacious-d-new-jersey-patch.gif|2006 - New Jersey Patch podarm.jpg|2006 - Leather Wristband Wallet.jpg|2006 - Wallet Sweatband.jpg|2006 - Spencer's Gifts Sweatband tenaciousdlunch.png|2006 - Lunchbox with Drink Container 10Dhuggie.jpg|2008 - Tarot Beer Huggie (Revised) 10D13 (1).jpg|2008 - Bottle Opener (Revised) 4610154900.png|2012 - Rize of the Fenix Tapestry scarftenaciousd.png|2013 - Satan Knit Scarf 4616705816.png|2014 - Gently Tote Bag Tarotsocks.png|2017 - Tarot Socks (Revised) yellowtote.png|2018 - Man Bones Tote Bag socks.png|2018 - Post-Apocalypto Socks pillow.png|2018 - Pillow badges.png|2018 - Badges patches.png|2018 - Patches popsocks.png|2018 - Pop Sockets shorts.png|2018 - Shorts sockstarot.png|2018 - Puppet Socks Legend T-Shirts: 1 The "2006 - Metal" and "2006 - Power Couch" shirts were manufactured by third-party companies, mainly Trevco. As well as general t-shirts and hoodies, Trevco also produced the designs on heather t-shirts, woman's t-shirts, woman's tank tops, men's dickie shirts, sweatshirts, long-sleeve shirts, polo shirts, and tank tops. 2 The He is Real shirt doubled over as the tour shirt for the band's 2006/07 tour. The first leg of the US tour, UK leg and Australia leg all had their dates printed on the back in the shape of Bigfoot's footprint. Otherwise, the shirt had a plain back. 3 The Rize of the Fenix shirt was either sold plain, or had the June 2012 UK dates on the back of it. 4 The Dawn of the D shirt doubled over as the tour shirt for the band's 2012 tour. The first European leg, US leg Wiltern date, US leg Wiltern date, the second European leg, and the second European leg only UK / Ireland dates were sold. Otherwise, the shirt has a plain back. 5 The Old School shirt doubled over as the tour shirt for the band's 2013/15 acoustic tours and 2014 Asia tour. The shirt reads Old School Acoustic Tour 2013/15 on the back for those respective tours. The 2014 Asian tour has the dates. Otherwise, other issues of the shirt have a plain back. 6 Skiing Sasquatch originally came out in 2014, with a back print stating the date of the bands two shows in Aspen, Colorado, otherwise, the shirt had a plain back. 7 The Wembley Arena exclusive shirt says that the 1st and 2nd of June shows were held at "Wembley Stadium", which is the adjacent venue. 8 This shirt features either European or second American leg dates on the back.